


Strange Company

by QueenofPeas



Series: Exciting Times Ficlets [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Can be read without reading Exciting Times BUT its in the same 'verse, Companion Piece, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gaskier, M/M, Multi, Yeralt, Yeraltier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPeas/pseuds/QueenofPeas
Summary: Set 5 years before the start of Exciting Times.Jaskier meets Yennefer and discovers he's got some Feelings to work through.Dedicated to my friend Ash 💚
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Exciting Times Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604488
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Strange Company

It was a bright and cheerful Tuesday morning and for once, Jaskier was neither hungover or still drunk.

Not to mention it was before ten and he was up and on his way to visit a dear friend of his.

Geralt had been staying at a hotel in town, three blocks away from his, and he was planning on giving him a surprise visit.

In all honesty, Jaskier was trying to find out why his so called friend hadn't told him he was in town, a fact he'd found out the hard way- through the local competition. Her name was either Laura or Lara, he wasn't sure, and he'd spent the majority of his evening between her thighs as she babbled about the local gossip.

After a brief trip into one of the bakeries along the way to grab various baked goods and two coffees since he was feeling generous, he made his way onwards to the hotel Laura/Lara had mentioned.

He grimaced at the sight of it. Derelict was a kind way of putting it. The roof sagged at one end, some of the windows had no glass and instead were filled in with wood, and the paint was all but gone. He went inside, the bell on the door was loud enough to startle both himself and the sleepy receptionist behind the counter.

Jaskier stepped up to the counter, straightening his nicest shirt as he leant against the surface, flashing his most charming smile at the tired man.

"I'm here to see a friend of mine."

"That's nice. Come back in three hours, I'm trying to have a fucking nap." The man mumbled, waving him off as he leant back in the creaky chair.

Jaskier all but gave up, until an idea came to him. He fumbled through his wallet, and threw down a handful of coins and notes, watching as one bounced and rolled off the counter. The receptionist didn't react.

"I'm visiting my husband. It's a surprise. He doesn't know I'm in town for work, too. He's tall, white hair. Have you seen him?" He said in a hushed tone, making a gesture for Geralt's height.

The receptionist opened his mouth as if to say something before he simply nodded, sighed, and began scooping up the money. After the cash was safely away, he felt around under the desk before producing a spare key, which he placed on top of the counter.

"Lift's broken. Stairs are to the left, down the hallway. Mezzanine floor between second and third."

Jaskier took the key, thanked the man, and continued on his way, turning the key over in his hands.

It took five minutes for him to reach the door of room 32. Between navigating the precarious stairs, with the odd stain on every other step, and the flaking walls, it was a less than pleasant trip. Jaskier wondered, why this place of all the options in town? He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

He could hear voices from inside as he approached the door, key at the ready. But, he hesitated, listening.

"If I had known you were around to ruin my fun, perhaps I would have left sooner." A woman chuckled.

Jaskier, pressing his ear to the door, heard Geralt hum, followed by the sound of a soft kiss. He closed his eyes, heart skipping a beat. Imagine being special enough to kiss the famed Geralt of Rivia. He envied the woman, whoever she was.

Lost in his thoughts and jealousy, he barely had enough time to back up when someone inside moved, their footsteps approaching the door. Then, the door opened to reveal a gorgeous young woman in a loosely tied silken wrap.

He struggled to not look like an absolute idiot, standing there with coffee and a key in one hand, a bag of pastries in the other, and smiled.

"Sorry for interrupting, I'm Geralt's friend. Jaskier, I'm sure he's told you all about me. I brought food and coffee. If I'd known he had company," he glanced past her at Geralt, where the Witcher lounged on the bed, "I would've brought enough for the three of us."

She smiled, looking him over slowly, as if she was mentally taking his measurements. Or considering devouring him.

"I was just about to leave, after I showered. No need to worry about my appetite. I'm Yennefer, lovely to meet you." She held the door open for him, so Jaskier entered the room and looked around.

Just like outside, it was a little run down. Small, cozy, at least the bed looked comfy. There was a TV in the corner and a chair by the window, but he doubted that the TV worked. At least the window had glass in it.

Yennefer's distractingly vibrant eyes followed him as he took a seat on the chair, trying to not stare back at her. Instead, he looked to Geralt. The Witcher looked comfortable, hair a little mussed.

He wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like, sharing a bed with him. Running his fingers through his hair, sharing frantic kisses at night and languid ones come morning.

Jaskier took an apple turnover from the bag before offering it to Geralt, who pushed the sheets off and took the offered bag, sitting on the end of the bed by Jaskier to eat. Yennefer after watching for a moment, disappeared into the bathroom with a small smirk.

Both men settled into a rare silence.

Uncomfortable for Jaskier, peaceful for Geralt.


End file.
